Elisabeth Cullen
by Angela Hale
Summary: What if Edward wasnt Carlisle first change? what if only esme knew? why is bella so drawn to her?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I hope you enjoy.

Epov (Edward)

I was sitting in the living room with Bella on my lap when a frantic vampire came through the doors.

"Where's Carlisle?" she asked in a rushed voice.

That's when I noticed her red eyes. I looked at her whole appearance then. She was beautiful. Ten times more beautiful that Rosalie but, my eyes never looked at her that way. She may be beautiful but nothing could compare an angel. My Bella.

I sat Bella down behind me. I took a protective stance in front of her.

"What do you want." I said venomously.

She took one look at me and repeated her question. "Where is Carlisle?" she replied.

That's when I lunged. I had her pinned in seconds. "What do you want with him." I asked her.

She quickly threw me off and get ready to fight back.

Esme came in then and told us to stop. She went to take a step back to the kitchen until she noticed who it was. She quickly ran up to her. She, much to my surprise and every one else's (by then everyone was in the room), engulfed her in a hug.

"Mom. Where's Carlisle?" she asked desperately.

"He's at work. I'll call him" Esme said in a determined voice.

"Carlisle, you need to come home, now." She said in such authority that left us speechless. What is going on? I am so confused and, by the thoughts, and looks, so was the rest of my family. I quickly grabbed Bella close to me. Esme continued, "We have a guest." She said but this time she sounded so happy.

Cpov (Carlisle)

I was sitting at my desk when I received a phone call. It was Esme.

"Carlisle, you need to come home, now." She sounded so powerful, it mad me worry.

"Why? Is something wrong? Is Bella okay?" I asked. I was really worried.

"We have a guest." She sounded so happy, but who was she talking about? Only one person, out of our family, could make her so happy. Elisabeth. I rejoiced. My Elisabeth was at our home. I was down the hall and to the main desk in seconds. "Alright Esme, I am on my way." I said as I shut the phone.

"Hey Sherry," I began.

"Y-yes Carlisle" she spoke to me nervously. Three hundred years and I still got it. **(Ha ha)**

"Something came up at my house that I have to attend to. Will you make sure to have all my appointments replaced?" I asked her.

"Yes I can…. And Carlisle, I hope everything with work out." She said in a somewhat stronger voice.

"Thank you. And I hope everything will too, but I'm sure it will." I reassured her.

I was already down the street and almost at the house. I am so glad my car can go fast.

Espov (Esme)

As soon as I was off the phone I grabbed Elisabeth's shoulders in another hug.

"It's okay he will be here soon. You don't have to talk until he arrives." I told her calmly.

"Um. Excuse me, but we all are still confused." Emmett spoke up.

"Carlisle will explain when he gets here." I said.

"I need to eat." Elisabeth spoke up finally.

Edward let out a growl which made me mad, so I swatted him.

"Edward." I said warningly as I led Elisabeth to the kitchen.

"I will fix you something. I'm sure Bella is hungry also." To that Bella blushed and just followed and since Bella followed so did everyone else.

I quickly chopped up a large bowl of strawberries, grapes, watermelon, and mangos and set them in front of Elisabeth.

"Bella, what would you like?" I asked but was interrupted by Elisabeth.

"Mom, come on. I won't eat this all. She can have some." Elisabeth said and smiled at Bella who nervously smiled back.

I got a smaller bowl and scooped some of the fruit into it and handed it to Bella.

As soon as they finished Carlisle arrived.

Elpov (Elisabeth)

(Right before she arrived at the Cullen's)

I was so sad. How could Jason leave me for a human? And just for her blood. I felt so hurt and lost that only one person could help me. Carlisle. I was on a plain to forks.

Cpov (I think you know its Carlisle)

I quickly got out of my car and ran into the house. I was so excited to see her.

Once in the house I found her in the living room standing up. I engulfed her in a tight embrace taking her right off the ground.

"You had me so nervous. I haven't her from you in a century, literally." That's when I noticed she was crying, silent tears all over my shirt.

"Lizzie what's wrong? Come on let's sit down." I directed her to the couch so she could sit in between Esme and me, but she just sat in Esme's lap.

She took a large unneeded breath and went to speak but was cut off by an impatient Rosalie.

"Who the heck are you?" she asked. I looked around at all my family.

Edward looked a little frustrated, Rosalie looked mad, Emmett and Alice looked confused, and Bella and Jasper looked pained. I have known idea why Bella looked pained.

Bpov

Elisabeth looked so sad and I knew why. I knew that look. Lose. Someone left her.

I walked over to her and engulfed her in a big hug.

"I know how you feel hon. It's gonna be okay. Just give it some time." She looked at me startled and then she really looked at me, looked into my eyes and realized I did know exactly how she felt. She hugged me again. "But he's gone." She whispered to me.

"It will get better. Will you try to explain what happened? I know it hurts but we are all in the dark and I _want_ to help you." I said with great sincerity because I did want to help her. I know how it felt to be left by the man you love.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am sorry I havent updated in a while. Lack of motavation and a ton of excuses. Well anyway the chapter in kind of a filler but also important because you learn more about her. I will try to get a picture of what I think she looks like. This chapter is dedicated to a wonderful and enthusiastic reveiwer:**** mYBlOodYcRySTalHeaRt. ****I hope you enjoy!**

My Past.

Lpov[(liz)Elisabeth but I want to call her liz

Slowly I calmed and when I did Calisle spoke.

Cpov

"When I was around 75 years old I met Lizzie. She was barely conscious. I instantly felt an attraction. She was an angel, and I could tell her injuries seemed bad. I…. I couldn't let her die. It was really hard to hear her heart slow. I made one of the hardest descions in my life. I bit her. After restraining from human blood for so long I almost couldn't hold back. I have been around humans before but this was so hard; she smelt amazing. She smelt like no other…. She was like Bella to Edward. Liz was my singer, but I was determind; I couldn't harm her. Her transformation was…like no other. At first I thought I killed her; she just slept. She was immoble like a statue, the only thing that made me realize that she was still changing was the faint rhythm of her heart until it stopped. I….have always had trouble with damnation. Back then I was so torn. I hated this life, my father made me go on uhunting trips to rid the world of the monsters like me. I couldn't belive I had changed her.i will never forget what she her first words as a vampire were." I was about to say them when Elisabeth cut me off.

"I said- Angels should never be sad." She spoke so strongly and so sure of herself. "Thank you Carlisle. I will take it from here." And with that she launched into the puzzle of her life; I knew where most pieces belonged but many were missing from my sight.

Lpov

"Once I said that to him I noticed everything was different: my sight, my hearing, my sense of smell. Needless to say I was confused, grateful-" I locked eyes with Carlisle. " but confused. He quickly told me I was a vampire and all about being one. At first I was thankful. I was destined for death until my father figured angela saved me, but then I started to panic would I have to drink blood. As I human I was so comapssionate. I believed that life, no matter how small or large, was important and essensial. I couldn't even harm a fly. And now I have the thoughts of murdering millions of lives in the process of my life. He explained that we are suppose to drink human blood but he said that he drank from animals and wished I would do the same. I was sad but not as depressed I would have to harm and kill but at least in wasn't human.

He told me that I had to hunt soon, so we quickle went into the forest. Once I arrived I smelled all the blood; I coulf here every heart beat, everystep. Once we came to a stop in a rather large clearing I looked around. In almost an instant animals we gathered around me. Almost every species in the forest was there. I remember look right into a doe's eyes as it layed at my feet. I could sense that it knew what I was, that they all did, but yet they stayed right at my feet. I never felt like so strongly disgusted at myself. I was a monster. And I sat down and cried. Carlisle held me until I finished sobbing." I looked at carlisle as I was engulfed in the memory.

Carlisle continued, "she locked eyes with me, her crimson eyes ablaze. She vowed that she would never she blood. She spoke so strongly and as soon as she said that her eyes, that were filled with such determination turned a metalic but soft blue. Jobs were hard for me. She couldn't work and she she was thought of as dead so she couldn't leave the house. She began to grow her food. She is the best green thumb I have every seen. All her fruit and vegetables were so large and fresh. Her garden put mother nature to shame. It engulfed our house, creating a perimeter around it.

"After a few year we decided to see the Volturi. She always hated them with a passion. She hated that they killed so many innocent humans so shamelessly. She smacked Aro across the face went he asked if she wanted someone to eat." He and I chuckled at the memory. "of course that isnt allowed with the almighty powerful Volturi so Aro tried to make a guard hold her down. He wanted her to watch him feed. That is the day we met Jason. It was almost love at first fight. They fell in love almost instantly. Needless to say he never pinned her down. She kicked his butt. I have never seen a love so close to hate that is almost tangible. They were born enimies but loved each other nonetheless. We went our separate ways. Her to england and I to the new world persueing my newly thought of goal as a doctor, inspired by liz. I stayed with the Denali coven. You know my story already." He concluded at looked at me expectantly. I sighed but began nonetheless.

"We, Jason and I, traveled from england to the rest of europe. We didn't need vows to understand the love was real. Jason knew my views and immediately changed his diet to animals. We lived together for a while just traveling the world and all its wonders. He started coming home all weird the last couple of weeks. Like he was hiding something. And my intuition told me it was bad, but everytime I tried to confront him he would just say it was nothing. So last week I wanted to surpirse him. I went to his work to find him with the sluty reseptionest. He was….drinking her lifeless body. I wanted to scream; I wanted to cry but most of all I wanted to kill him. I asked him to stop I tried to pull him off. I told him that if he loved me he would stop. He looked me square in the eyes and said, 'now doesn't that answer your question' and he continued to drink her. I walked up to him and slapped him in the face. I told him that he was a monster and that I hated him. I bet he is in his rightful freaking place in Volterra. He broke my heart as he drank her live away my love for him died with it, leaving an empty body and a hateful vampire."my voice was so strong in the beginging and by the end it was so full of anger that I saw Jasper twitch.

"oh Daddy can I stay with you?"I said covering his shirt with tears that could never be shed.

"of course darling you will always be welcome." He said as he rubbed calming circles in my back.

The room was silent until Alice spoke. "How do you know Esme?" she asked confused.

Esme spoke much to my releif. "during the time edward went rebelous Liz and Jason visited. They stayed until about three years before Edward came back. And I welcomed her with open arms." Esme said as she rubbed my shoulder reassuringly.

Alice's mood suddenly shifted to really happy. "oh. So do you like to shop?"

Bella and I simultaneously groaned which caused everyone to laugh.

"I hate when people spend money on me." I said which made everyone laugh again.

"Finally I am not alone." Bella said.

"Well im sorry Bella but since Im staying here im going to need new close so we will have to go shopping but I already have a credit card of my own."I said with a smirk "so no spending money on me!" I said.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. I will try to update soon. Its hard for me to find motivation to write because I just let the computer take me away. I don't write it prior so it always changes before I send it out. Next chapter will be the shopping trip. **


	3. AN: Sorry

**A/N: I am so sorry. My mom wants me to spend time with my cousins before school starts, so I am going with them for either a week or two weeks. I thought I had more time to update ALL of my stories but I cant. I apollogize and I hope you guys aren't disapointed.**

**See you soon. Hopefully.**

**Ang :D**


	4. I am really sorry

I want to apologize to everybody. After reading Eclipse I feel inadequate. I don't want to compare to her story. I will still be reading your stories, but I just don't have the stamina to finish my stories. If anyone wants to take from where I left off they are free to, just message me first. I am deeply sorry. I hope you forgive me.

-Ang. ;


End file.
